worldtradecenterfandomcom-20200213-history
Four World Trade Center
| top_floor = | floor_count = 72 | elevator_count = | cost = | floor_area = | architect = Fumihiko Maki | structural_engineer= Leslie E. Robertson Associates | main_contractor = | developer = Silverstein Properties | owner = | management = | references = }} Four World Trade Center is a skyscraper under construction as part of the new World Trade Center in New York City at 150 Greenwich Street on the east side of Greenwich Street, across from the original location of the Twin Towers that were destroyed during the September 11 attacks. Pritzker Prize-winning architect Fumihiko Maki was awarded the contract to design the building, which will be 947 feet (288 m) tall, making it the fourth tallest skyscraper planned on the World Trade Center site.150 Greenwich St., Maki and Associates, Architectural Fact Sheet - September 2006. Retrieved 2007-02-09 The total floor space of the building is anticipated to include 1.8 million square feet (167,000 square meter) of office and retail space. The building's groundbreaking took place in January 2008, and it is scheduled to be completed by 2013. The structural engineer for the building is Leslie E. Robertson Associates, New York City. Original building The original Four World Trade Center had 9 stories, was 118 ft (36 m) tall and was used just as an office building. Its major tenants were Deutsche Bank (Floor 4, 5, and 6) and the New York Board of Trade (Floors 7, 8, and 9). 4 World Trade Center was the location of the Orange Juice Exchange scene at the end of the film Trading Places. 4 World Trade Center was home to five commodities exchanges on what was at the time one of the world's largest trading floors. Among these was the New York Cotton Exchange where the actual Frozen Concentrated Orange Juice contract was traded. The movie was filmed on the Nymex floor with Nymex people as extras.info about extras, from The Asylum, Leah McGrath Goodman, 2011, HarperCollins Planned occupancy After completion, the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey (PANYNJ) plans to lease approximately 600,766 square feet (55,700 square meters) in 150 Greenwich for its new headquarters. PANYNJ was formerly headquartered in 1 World Trade Center before it was destroyed. The Port Authority signed a 30 year lease. The building will dedicate the space on the lower levels for use by retail businesses and also provide access to an underground "retail and transportation concourse" which will be connected to the PATH terminal at the site. The city of New York also plans to lease in the completed building. Planned layout The above-ground portion of the building dedicated for retail use (which consists of the ground floor, the three floors immediately above the ground floor as well as the two floors below ground), the building will accommodate offices using two distinct floor shapes. From floors 7 through 46, the typical floor space will be 36,350 square feet (3,376 square meter) in the shape of a parallelogram (which is designed to echo the configuration of the site). From floors 48 through 63 the floor space will be 28,000 sq ft (2,600 square meter) in the shape of a trapezoid, shaped so that it opens toward the tip of Manhattan Island and also triangulated to face One World Trade Center. The tower will include five levels of mechanical floors. Future Since the Port Authority's proposal on May 11, 2009, the building has been the only other one on the site to have its construction continue as planned. New plans agreed upon on March 25, 2010, dictate that the Port Authority will take control of the sites for One World Trade Center and 5 World Trade Center, while Silverstein Properties will be in charge of 2, 3, and 4 World Trade Center. The plan calls for the construction of 4 World Trade Center to move forward as planned. 200 Greenwich Street will be built to street level soon. However, given that international and American companies have expressed interest in office space at the World Trade Center (the publishing giant Conde Nast has signed a lease to move its headquarters into One World Trade Center), it is likely that Tower 2 will be finished sooner rather than later. Construction of the retail and transportation portions of Tower 3 will proceed immediately, while construction of the actual office tower will start while Silverstein is obtaining $300 million in private financing and securing leases on one-fifth of the tower. See also *List of tallest buildings in New York City References External links * 150 Greenwich Street - Official site * Tower 4 Design Update (video) * Images of 150 Greenwich Street (images) Category:World Trade Center Category:Skyscrapers in New York City Category:Office buildings in New York City Category:Buildings and structures under construction in the United States Category:Fumihiko Maki buildings da:150 Greenwich Street de:Four World Trade Center es:Four World Trade Center fr:150 Greenwich Street id:Four World Trade Center it:150 Greenwich Street nl:150 Greenwich Street ja:150グリニッジ・ストリート pt:150 Greenwich Street ro:150 Greenwich Street simple:150 Greenwich Street fi:Four World Trade Center